Impact
Y2Impact |- |- |- Statistics Real name Karl J. Nicknames Y2I, Kaos Height 6'0" Weight 226 lbs. Date of birth January 18th, 1985 Place of birth Everett, Washington Date of death Place of death Billed from Seattle, Washington Trainer N/A Wrestling Style Technical Wrestler Current E-federation(s) Xtreme Wrestling Federation,Answers Championship Wrestling,Extreme Answerz Wrestling, All Wrestling AllianceExtreme Hardcore Wrestling Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut April 2008 Karl "Y2I" J. (Born in Everett, Washington, USA) Better known by his ring name, Y2Impact or simply Impact is a Scotch-Irish, Danish-English as well as partially German professional E-fed Wrestler, who performs or has performed as both a mid-carder or maineventer, but for the majority, a maineventer. Y2Impact is known for his wrestling ability, rather than high-flying tactics or flashy moves, not to mention, an 8 time E-fed World Heavyweight Champion, in total. Formerly, in his early days as an extremist and e-feder, he was known to be quite controversial out of his character, such as the deletion of XWF and being severely pressured to quit EAW early on. He is well-known for being ACW Corruption World Champion, something which, arguably, got him higher ration in E-feds, thanks to Former Corruption Writer & General Manager, HeartBreakBoy. Y2Impact was signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Federation, where he was a former Resistance 4-time World Champion, as of 12/29/09, former Rebellion World Champion, and former XWF NWA World Champion, former Undisputed World Champion (2). As for other e-federations, Y2I was signed to Answers Championship Wrestling, on the brand, Chaos and Corruption, where he is 2 Time ACW Ultimate X Champion, Former ACW Corruption World Champion, former Undisputed US Champion, and former Corruption Tag Team Champion w/ Johnny Payne/Ozz. On Extreme Answers Wrestling, Y2Impact is the current EAW Inter-branded World Champion, former two-time EAW World Heavyweight Champion, former National Extreme Champion, former EAW Tag Team Champion W/ StarrStan, not to mention, the first EAW Triple Crown Champion & the longest reigning champion of all champions in the history of Dynasty. Amongst other e-federations, Y2I is formerly the chairman of TTOW, where Jake Impact was formerly the Vice President and SNT General Manager, and EHW, where Y2I is a former EHW Hardcore Champion. To go along with other signings, Y2Impact is a member of The Classic Wrestling Federation under the Kaos gimmick as Brian Pillman, where he is the former and first ever CWF World Jr. Heavyweight Champion. Y2Impact is currently signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling under it's Showdown brand, where he competes as a frequent main-eventer, currently the Unified Tag Team Champion, and most-recently in singles competition, the EAW Inter-branded World Champion. As well as EAW, he competes in the newly renewed Answers Championship Wrestling on it's Chaos brand. Career On February 24th, Impact entered e-federations as he joined TWL (The Wrestling Lounge), but he did not appear in chatboxes until March 20th, 2008. He first appeared in the chatbox of e-feder, Heartbreakboy, after giving some, in his now opinion "half-assed noob promos," at the All Wrestling Alliance(AWA) on Heartbreakboy, he talked to him at that chatbox. Y2I has stated that he now remembers talking to HBB and saying, "Hey where did you get this background," not knowing he could just right-click on the bg, then click "View Background Image," but has stated, that is all he remembers of that conversation. Y2I firstly appeared in chatboxes in mid-March, in AWA, but then didn't come, till he came to TWL, on March 22nd, 2008, but did not debut to early-mid April '08, in TWL2. After just 7 days or so, of being in the original TWL, Book Of Wrestling & Shane101 faught in the chatbox, then Y2I, ignorantly, asked something along the lines of, "i demand to know what's going on". He was then told in a PC tab, by then JayJayyy, now Jaywalker. TWL disbanded, then BOW & Tyler A made a new TWL, except calling it "True Wrestling League," instead of the original The Wrestling Lounge. During Impact's experiences in TWL2, he was banned once, then spammed about 8 post on the guestbook, then 3 days later, was unbanned by Tyler. TWL2 died off, after it merged with AWA, and BOW deemed it "AWA+TWL = E-fed Domination," it surely wasn't any bit of e-fed domination, as in the majority opinion, ACW took the lead No.1 E-fed spot. Most e-feders expected the "then" TheIMPACT!Player, to make a failed attempt at success, because of his actions in the TWL chatbox, little did they know, Impact would go on to be Y2Impact to go along with (and counting) 9 Major World Heavyweight Championships. Classic Wrestling Federation(CWF) The CWF, was Impacts 2nd e-federation, ran by Shane101. Impact originally had a feud with King Kjors, but that was just a small tease, as Impact only did this, to be in a 'finger poke of doom' like storyline, with Kjors, because Impact then joined the Kjors-operated CWF Alliance, going on to become CWF's first Jr Heavyweight Champion. As the days spread in CWF, Impact got tired and stopped promoing/showing up, because he wasn't interested in the Classic Wrestling Federation anymore, as he lost his CWF Jr title, to female Jeff Hardy fanatic, Hannah Hardy. Carlos then PC'ed Impact, saying something like, "I have a plan to put the CWF JR title back on you, when you become active," Impact then, became active for a while and started promoing again, but never received a CWF Jr Heavyweight Champion opportunity, despite usual wrestling rules, where the former champion is allowed to envoke a rematch clause. Around a month or so later, Impact quit the CWF, as did XWF Chairman, Regulator, after being banned in the chatbox, from King Kjors/Sgt. Pepper, who he was arguing with. Impact was then accused, by the majority of CWF, as only quitting, because Regulator quit, when Impact, to this day, denies he quit the CWF, because of Regulator. In The Classic Wrestling Federation, Impact went under the Sting & Brian Pillman characters, most-fittingly. On 1/14/10, almost a year and a half after Impact's reign as a CWF performer, he rejoined under the Brian Pillman character and 'Kaos' name. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Impact, was an XWF original and an owner, along with Chairman, Regulator, co-owner, Superman & nWoMatt. Impact had many controversial moments, with XWF & Regulator, such as quitting 6-7 several times, but has not quit the Xtreme Wrestling Federation, since September of 08, which, unfortunately, is actually good, compared to Y2Impact's previous quit-month record. Y2Impact has the most world championships in his career in XWF, a record 3 times, with the XWF Resistance Undisputed World Championship(Current), XWF Rebellion World Championship, XWF NWA World Champion, not to mention, a Hardcore Championship to follow up on that, and the last one, at that. In XWF, Impact was a former XWF Rebellion General Manager and other board positions, several times, not to mention, a board job record. And for a random fact about XWF FPV's, XtremaMania was originally supposed to be "XtremeMania," until Impact changed it, in a banner, he made on bannermaker. Impact, is a triple crown champion in XWF, as well, having the XWF undisputed resistance world title, rebellion world title, nwa xwf world title, and the xwf hardcore championship. In the original XWF, Impact competed in the first ever world championship match, as another random XWF fact. In September '08, Impact was scheduled to face StarrStan and win at the FPV, but Impact quit(last time he quit XWF) and lost, thus Starr retained his X-Division Championship. On the 2/1/09 edition of Resistance, Y2Impact def. Regulator, for the XWF Undisputed World Championship, and is the current XWF Vice President. However, that was all-short lived as Y2Impact went into the deepest, darkest depths of his career, going in an 8 month stride of inactivity from e-feds and the general public, Y2Impact then returned to XWF, but in a very short-lived fashion as it then closed in late August of 2009. XWF has since re-opened and Y2Impact is undergoing a feud with the Rated R Shaman Of Sexy and Cole Smith. XWF died in January 2010 after the second attempt to bring it back. XWF had it's last show on 2/6/10, where Y2Impact lost in the main event of the final Showdown vs The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. Answers Championship Wrestling Impact then went to ACW(Answers Championship Wrestling), originally on the Burnination brand, which changed to Royalty, then didn't exist. Impact won the Royalty(changed to Corruption) Tag team champions w/ Johnny Payne, at City Of Evil. When Royatly disbanded, Impact was named Corruption Tag Team Champion. Impact & Johnny Payne defended there titles against ETR & Collin. ETR & Collin won, after Impact turned on Johnny Payne, later to go on in the night and win the ACW Corruption World Championship, from Cena29, SB & HBB. He went on to lose the championship at the next FPV, to HBB, after Michael Myers & DDD interfered in his match. Impact went on a short feud with Michael Myers, which ultimately ended, then he went on to feud with Jaywalker, eventually defeating Jaywalker at WW3 and winning the ACW Undisputed US Championship. On the next & last Corruption, Y2Impact lost to Jaywalker, after a failed interference on Y2I's part by HeartBreakBoy. Corruption & Chaos then merged into one brand. On Y2I's first Chaos appearance, he defeated Gage The Rage Smith, for the ACW Ultimate X Championship, only for it to be vacated later on in the night, as a result of complaints by former ACW UX Champion, GTRS. On the next Chaos, Gage won the title back, but it was reversed and Y2I gained a rematch and won the ACW Ultimate X Championship back, from GTRS and is current UX Champ. Like XWF though, this was short-lived as, in February of 2009, ACW closed down due to multiple members quitting because of the lazy actions brought upon by Chairwoman, Curious Girl and her then cyber-boyfriend, Mr. Kennedy's #1 Fan/Killswitch. Furthermore, over a year later in 2010, HBB decided to renew the federation with Regulator as his assistance, and after a week of contemplation as to why whether or not to join the new ACW, Y2Impact finally signed to ACW, competing on it's Chaos brand. Extreme Answers Wrestling Impact entered Extreme Answers Wrestling, in June of 08. On Impact's debut, he defeated Latino Game, for the EAW National Extreme Championship, a title which he would hold for 7 months and become the longest reigning champion of all champions, a record that has since been broken but by no dynast. Impact had memorable bouts with Latino Game at Pain For Pride and on Dynasty, with StarrStan, at Midsummer Massacre & Road 2 Redemption, along with Johnny Bad Blood. At Road 2 Redemption, a second match was scheduled for reigning National Extreme Champion, Impact, which he lost to Regulator, who was supposed to be in the Dynasty Extreme Elimination Chamber. Y2Impact took Regulator out before his Dynasty EEC match, then entered and won the EAW World Heavyweight Championship, and is current EAW World Heavyweight Champ. On the next Dynasty after Y2Impact competed in 3 matches at Road to Redemption II in Las Vegas, he was inserted in three more matches by the well known "slut of e-feds," Allison Jill Kane aka Manager Kane, for the sole reason that she believed Y2Impact screwed over Jaywalker in the event popularly known as "The Las Vegas Screw Job - 1/24/09," and on that Dynasty, Regulator defeated Y2Impact in a street match because of the interference of Jaywalker, his main-event opponent for the night who he would go on to defeat in a Steel Cage Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Champion, only to be puzzled at the arrival of the Rated R Shaman of Sexy to Dynasty as he was immediately inserted in a match with RRS, speared, and lost his World Heavyweight championship. Less than two weeks after this, however, Y2Impact defeated The Rated R Shaman of Sexy to re-obtain the EAW World Heavyweight championship, only for the very championship to once again change hands inside of RRS' specialty match, Glass Walls, thus having 3 EAW World Heavyweight Championship changed in less than a month. Shortly after this, Mr. DEDEDE came to the Dynasty brand of EAW to take over RRS' general managing duties and, at EAW Reckless Wiring FPV, a battered Mr. DEDEDE over-came the odds that lied within a triple threat contest with Y2Impact and RRS, successfully winning and reigning as EAW World Champion. After this, Y2Impact would take a leave of absence from EAW and e-feds, traded by Mr. DEDEDE during his absence to the Showdown brand, he then began a feud with LC that would culminate at The Pinnacle of E-feds, Pain For Pride, a hair match in which the loser would get shaved bald; Y2Impact extended his undefeated PFP streak to 2-0 and humiliated and ultimately retired LC from e-feds after shaving him bald. Shortly thereafter, Killswitch offered Y2Impact to join ACW's alliance and take over Extreme Answerz Wrestling, an offer in which was accepted and, at Territorial Invasion, Team ACW defeated team EAW and, for a short period, took over EAW. After this, Y2Impact regretted associating himself with ACW and returned back to EAW's side, being booked to face James Montell Johnson, Cole Smith, and CB Cool for the EAW Inter-branded World championship, Y2Impact perfected his return to e-feds, winning EAW's Inter-branded World championship at Road to Redemption III in a 4-way scramble contest. Along with Y2I's newest run for gold in Extreme Answerz Wrestling, he has actively been pursuing the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships held by RoViper with his partner, St. Anger, going by the name Order of the Angels derived from the satanic group Order of the Nine Angels. The rebirth of Y2Impact started a new found form of his capabilities, and Y2Impact decided to turn Cyclone into his protege and motivate JC for the future, all the while maintaining his own personal stardom. On the 2/3/10 edition of Showdown, Y2Impact lost his EAW Inter-branded World Championship to Robbie V in a series of unpredictable events. On the next Showdown, Y2Impact revealed that while Robbie was using the ring-bell as a weapon during the EAW Inter-branded Championship match on the previous week's show, the bell had never ring, and therefore Y2Impact is still EAW Inter-branded World Champion. On 2/20/10, Y2Impact & St. Anger as The Order of the Angels successfully captured the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships by defeating Robbie V and Viper, RoViper, and effectively ending the two as a tag team. At the next FPV, Reasonable Doubt, Y2Impact lost his Inter-branded World Championship after nearly forcing his tag team partner, St. Anger, to tap out at the same event, Speedy caught him by surprised and defeated him, thus making him the new IB World Champion. After this, Y2Impact seamlessly had no interest whatsoever in reclaiming the Inter-branded World Championship, deciding to move on and go forward. At the next FPV, Dynasty vs. Showdown, the defending, reigning Unified Tag Team Champion Order of the Angels will face off with Mr. DEDEDE & Captain Charisma for the Unified Tag Team Championships. EAW Hall Of Fame In June 30th, 2010, Y2Impact was announced as the second entrant of the 2010 Extreme Answers Wrestling Hall of Fame, which will be held on July 17th, 2010. Y2Impact has been in Extreme Answers Wrestling for just over 2 years. Among his larger accomplishments, Y2Impact has the notion of being EAW's first Triple Crown Champion, 2-Time World Heavyweight Champion, Longest reigning National Extreme Champion, Tag Team Champion with Starr as StarrPact, Interbranded Champion, and Unified Tag Team Champion with St. Anger as The Order of the Angels. To go along with this, Y2Impact was nominated for several awards in 2009 and won the award with StarrStan in 2008 for Best Tag Team of the Year. The Truth Of Wrestling TTOW is an e-federation made by Y2Impact, who is the current Chairman. Around July-August, TTOW merged with NWA, which turned out to be an unsuccessful move, after all of the drama surrounding Impact & August. Impact re-opened XWF in late December, with the Vice President being Jake Impact, not to mention, general manager of Saturday Night Termination. In the original TTOW Run, Impact won the TTOW Tag Championship w/ Boogie Woogie Pretty Boy. All Wrestling Alliance Y2Impact decided to re-activate himself in AWA, around mid-January of '09. In Y2Impact's AWA re-debut, he lost to HBB, by disqualification, but later in the night, went on to interfere in the mainevent and take out Koum, with Glacial & Carlos, The Party. At AWA Deadly Pleasure, Y2I was scheduled to have a number one contenders match, but Showtime changed the match, and Impact was placed in an International Championship match with Triple Crown. In that match, Y2Impact won the AWA International Championship, but the title reign was short-lived as he'd go on to lose it on the next SNBO. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling In EHW, Impact is a one time hardcore champion, defeating nWoMatt for the championship. EHW has long since died off. XWF Awards In December of 2008, XWF gave yearly awards. Y2Impact won XWF Most Underrated Wrestler award & Best Rebellion Heel Award, not to mention, was nominated for XWF Superstar of The Year, an award won by HBB. EAW Awards EAW also had an awards show in December 08. Y2Impact won best tag team of the year, with StarrStan as Starrpact. EAWards 2009 is set now as we head to see who was nominated, won, and lost.Y2Impact was nominated for three awards in the year of 2009 with the actual award show being set in 2010, but did not win any. In E-federations Moveset Signature Moves *Running Enziguri *Springboard Dropkick (to opponent on ring apron) *European Uppercut *Backhand chop(s) *Lionsault *One-handed Bulldog *Top-Rope Diving Crossbody *Springboard Dropkick *Top rope Hurricanrana *Inverted headlock backbreaker *Spike DDT *Sharpshooter *Springboard Clothesline *Full Nelson Facebuster Finishing Moves *Walls Of Jericho *Codebreaker *Lionsault Championships And Accomplishments Extreme Answerz Wrestling :*EAW World Heavyweight Championship (2 Time) :*EAW Inter-branded World Champion(1 Time/Current) :*EAW National Extreme Championship (1 Time) :*EAW Tag Team Champion (1 Time and current w/ St. Anger) :*EAW World Tag Team Championship (2 Time and current w/ StarrStan & St. Anger) :*First EAW Triple The Extreme Champion(Triple Crown) :*Best Tag Team Of The Year w/ StarrStan (2008) :*Longest reigning Dynasty champion Xtreme Wrestling Federation :*T-Most World Championship Reigns in XWF history (4 World championships) :*XWF Undisputed Champion(1) :*XWF Rebellion World Champion(1) :*XWF United States Championship(1) :*XWF NWA World Champion(1) :*XWF US Champion (1 time) :*XWF Hardcore Champion(1) :*XWF VP(2) :*XWF Executive Assistant(2) :*XWF GFX :*XWF Most Underrated Superstar Of The Year (2008) :*XWF Best Rebellion Heel (2008) :*Multiple Other Board Jobs ' Championship Wrestling Association' CWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time and current) Answers Championship Wrestling :*ACW Corruption World Champion(1) :*ACW Ultimate X Champion(2) :*ACW Undisputed US Champion(1) :*ACW Corruption Tag Team Champion(1) w/ Johnny Payne The Truth Of Wrestling :*TTOW X-Division Champion(1) :*TTOW TNT Tag Team Champion(1) w/ Nails :*TTOW Chairman Extreme Hardcore Wrestling :*EHW Hardcore Champion(1) All Wrestling Alliance :*AWA International Champion(1) :*AWA Tag Team Champion(1) Classic Wrestling Federation :*CWF Jr Heavyweight Championship(1)